Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation VHS 1992
Opening Preview *Tiny Toon Adventures Gummies FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Warner Home Video - A Subsidiary of Warner Bros, Inc. A Time Warner Company Opening Logos (cont.) * Warner Bros. Animation Opening Credits * Producer: Tom Ruegger * Associate Producer: Sherri Stoner * Written by: Paul Dini, Nicholas Hollander, Tom Ruegger, Sherri Stoner * Sequences Directed by: Rich Arons, Byron Vaughns, Alfred Gimeno, Barry Caldwell, Ken Boyer, Art Leonardi, Kent Butterworth * Music Supervision: Bruce Broughton * Executive in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy * Production Executives: Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg * "Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation" Ending Credits * Sequences Directed by: Rich Arons, Byron Vaughns, Alfred Gimeno, Barry Caldwell, Ken Boyer, Art Leonardi, Kent Butterworth * Music Composed by: Steve Bramson, Bruce Broughton, Don Davis, Albert Olson, Richard Stone, Steven James Taylor, Mark Watters * Casting and Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Voice Recording Assistant: Kelly Ann Foley * Recording Administrator: Leslie Lamers * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny ** Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny ** Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck ** Don Messick as Hamton Pig ** Jonathan Winters as Wade Pig ** Edie McClurg as Winnie Pig ** Frank Welker as Uncle Stinky ** Cree Summer as Elmyra ** Sorrell Booke as Big Daddy Boo ** Rob Paulsen as Foulmouth ** Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil ** Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon ** Kath Souci as Fifi ** Candi Milo as Sweetie ** Dee Bradley Baker as Angry Skunk ** Paul Julian as Road Runner (Archive Sound) * Production Supervisor: Joey Franks * Production Management: Tim Sarnoff * Production Manager: Liza Ann Warren * Storyboard Artists: Rich Arons, Ken Boyer, Yi-Chi Chin, Jill Colbert, Umberto De La Fuente, Daniel De La Vega, Alberto De Mello, Flamarion Ferreira, Ian Findley, Paul Fisher, Eddie Fitzgerald, Jim Fletcher, Alfred Gimeno, Warren Greenwood, Dan Haskett, Tenny Henson, Garrett Ho, Enrique May, Douglas McCarthy, Chris Reccardi, Lenord Robinson, Byron Vaughns * Timing Directors: Rich Aarons, Cullen Blaine, Kent Butterworth, Charlie Downs, Flamarion Ferreira, Alfred Gimeno, Jeff Hall, Norm McCabe, Greg Reyna Reason This Movie Went Straight to Home.: Cut It's So Darned Good! * Character Designers: Ken Boyer, Frank Brunner, Barry Caldwell, Tony Craig, Daniel De La Vega, Alberto De Mello, Mike Fontanelli, Kevin Frank, Alfred Gimeno, Ed Haney, Dan Haskett, Art Leonardi, Alex McCrae, Jeannie Paytner, Bruce Timm, Pat Wong * Prop Designers: Frank Brunner, Shavonne Cherry, Sue Crossley, Ernie Guanlao, Leandro Martinez * Layout Supervisors: John Dymer, Greg Reyna, David West Original Running Time: 8 Hours, 47 Minutes * Character and Layout Posing: Joe Banaskiewicz, Charlie Bean, Ken Boyer, Shavonne Cherry, Tony Craig, Daniel De La Vega, Alberto De Mello, Chris Dent, Bob Doucette, David Mucci Fasett, Ian Findley, Paul Fisher, Eddie Fitzgerald, Kevin Frank, Ed Haney, Chuck Harvey, Dan Haskett, Randy Haycock, Tenny Henson, Garrett Ho, Jang Woo Lee, Jenny Lerew, Enrique May, Rusty Mills, Terry Mullen, Ron Myreck, Greg Nocon, John Over, Jeannie Paynter, Marc Perry, Cynthia Petrovic, Chris Reccardi, Lou Scarborough, Marc Schirmeister, Larry Schol, Jason So, Bob Tyler, Charles Visser, David West, Larry Whittaker, Arnie Wong, Pat Wong * Key Background Layout Artists: Ted Blackman, Grigor Boyadjiev, Alberto De Mello, Dave Dunnet, John Dymer, Robert Haverland, Tenny Henson, Terry Mullen, Bruce Zick * Background Layout: Chris Agguire, Ken Boyer, Alberto De Mello, Kevin Frank, Ernie Guanlao, Tim Gula, Ed Haney, John Koch, Steven Lewis, Leandro Martinez, Alex McCraw, Gail Morgan, Terry Mullen. Hugh Pettibone, Glenn Vilppu, David West Hey, What About That User Kid?: Is He Funny or What? * Background Color Supervisor: Brian Sebern * Background Color Design: Bob Doucette, Ann Gunther, Rolando Oliva, Bria Sebern, Eric Semoens, Kathryn Yelsa * Color Key: Bunny Munns, Pamela Long * Checking Supervisor: Marina Cappas * Model Mark-Up: Lisa Leonardi * Animation Checkers: Karl Jacobs, Brenda Brummett * Ink & Paint: Robin D. Kane, Eric Nordberg * Xerox: Ana Durand First Theatrical Screening: June 8 1991, Old Orchard Theater Skokie, Illinois Last Theatrical Screening: (Same As Above) * Post Production Supervisor: Joe Sandusky * Supervising Film Editor: Joe Gall This Film Has Been Edited for Your Protection * Film Editor: Al Breitenbach * Sound Reader: Henry Gilroy * A.D.R. Editor: Kelly Ann Foley * Music Editing: Triad Music, Inc. * Music Scoring Mixer: Bob Fernandez, Rick Riccio * Supervising Music Editor: Patricia Carlin * Music Orchestration; Don Hemitz, Eric Schmidt * Music Editor: Tom Lavin Do Not Back Up Severe Tire Damage * Music Contractor: Ken Watson * Re-Recording Mixer: Tom Maydeck, C.A.S. * Sound Effects Editors; Russel Brower, Matt Thorne * Dialogue Editor: Mark Keatts * Negative Cutting: Mary Nelson-Duerstein * Videotape Supervisor: Jay Weinman * Sound Dimension: Splatializer Men in Sound Recording Booth Who Pushes That Funny Red Button a lot: Link Poonie * Production Administration: Glen Ganon * Amblin Story Consultant: Doug Wood * Production Assistants: Bret Babos, Sean-Paul Cruz, Steven Donmeyer, Richard Freeman, Erin Keeler, Kathryn Page, Ken Ross, Paul Trandahl, Christopher Keenan Moral of the Story (Pick One): 1. Enjoy Your Vacation. 2. Relish Your Youth. 3. Don't Pick up Chainsaw - Wielding Hitchhikers 4. Feature Length movies Should Not Have 18 Different Plots * Overseas Supervisor: Mike Reyna * Animation Production: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. * T.M.S. Producer: Shunzo kato, Koji Takeuchi * T.M.S. Animation Directors: Kazuhide Tomonaga, Toshikhiko Masuda, Kenji Hachizaki, Hiroyuki Aoyama * T.M.S. Art Director: Shuichi Hirata * T.M.S. Director: Hiroshi Aoyama * T.M.S. Key Animators: Yoshinobu Michihata, Atsuko Tanaka, Nobuo Tomizawa, Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Yuchiro Yabim Teiichi Takiguchi Masaaki Kubo, Hisao Yokobori, Koichi Suenaga, Hiroaki Noguchi, Yasuhiro Buma, Takashi Kawaguchi, Kazushige Ysa, Hiroko Minowa, Masayo Matsumoto, Hiroko Yoshizawa, Heihachirou Tanaka, Yuji Nakamura, Shoujirou Nishimi Additional Viking Dialogue: Jerry Van Dyke * T.M.S. Chief Color Key: Tomoko Asami * T.M.S. Background Artists: Seiji Sugawara, Tausrou Iseri, Kazuo Ebisawa, Mutosuo Kozeki, Toshiharu Mizutani, Katsufumi Hariu, Satoshi Kuroda, Yukhiro Yokoyamu, Midori Ikegami, Naoko Kurishima, Naoko Higuchi, Mineko Nakazawa, Yurishiro Kobayashi, Norihiro Hiraki, Kenj Kamiyama, Yoji Nakaza, Hiromi Kno These End Credits Are Interminable * T.M.S. Animation Checkers: Msato Mukai, Hiroko Takatani, Natsuko Takahshi * T.M.S. Inbetweeners: Masako Hayashi, Emiko Hirana, Keiko Yozawa, Kazuko Hirai, Yukiko Shimizu, Horoaki Akagi, Masaya Yasutome, Tomohide Kimura, Mayu Yazawa, Yoshitake Iawkami, Yoko Kojo, Tasukya Uetsu, Setsuya Tanabe, Atsunori Katoh, Tadayuki Okuyama, Satoshi Tanabe, Taku Omori, Toshiaki Aoki, Tomoyuki Tajima, Kazuhiro Takamura, Tsutomu Suzuki, So Yougn Cho, Ok La Van, In Za Lee, Ok Ja Yang, Min Sung Kim, Eun Kyoung Kwon, Soo Hyang Heo, Yougn Rok Cgoi, Mi Kyoung Choi, Young Ju CHa * T.M.S. Inbetween Animation: Nakamura Production Top 4 Reasons A Caricature of David Letterman is in This Video; 4. We Admire His Comedy Stylings 3. We Wanted to Use Merv Griffin, But He Threated to Sue. 2. We Needed Some Filler. 1. We're Brown-Nosing Weasels, Who Want Him to Mention Us on His Show. * T.M.S. Ink & Paint: Yukiko Matsushita, Yoko Hatta, Kenji Adachi, Keiko Nakanishi, Norko Morikawa, Masako Tamura, Hiroko Kondo, Yoshiko Kimura, Michiko Emori, Yumiko Akashi, Mayumi Kawaguchi, Takyo Umemori, Keiko Kaneki, Miki Okuda, Miki Nakanishi, Shiho Ofawa, Yukio Fujimoto, Tomoko Tamura, Yuko Tanka, Chikako Yosomaura, Yumiko Tsujii, Tomoko Sugwara, Akiko Itor, Keiko Sakurayashiki, Keun Mi Choi, Young Lon Yun, Hai Young Byoun, Hye Young Park, Mi Hyun Ann, Myeong Soon Kim, Gun Ha Kim, Gil Sun Kim, Seong Hee Hong, Song Hi Jin * T.M.S. Air Brush: Yoshimi Hayashi * Camera: Jim Nishiyama, Hitoshi Shirao, Kyoshi Kobayashi, Takahisa Ogawa, Kazushige Ichinozuka, Mika Sakai, Atsuko Itor, Kyoko Osaki, Masaru Nemoto, Chikayo Hayase, Koji Toki, Hiroyuki Matsuzawa, Hidekazu Niiya, Michyo Shibata, Kumiko Tanaguchi, Akio Saitoh * T.M.S. Film Devlopment: Tokyo Laboratory, Ltd. * T.M.S. Editor: Yoshihiro Kasahara * T.M.S. Assistant Producer: Teruhisa Yamaji * T.M.S. Traffic:: Yuji Segawa, Keiichiro Furuta, Tesuya Iwasaki * T.M.S. Translators: Hsiang-Lan Lee, Junko Fujime Other Stuff Done by Some Guy Named Bob. And That's the Final End Credit. We Lied. * The Cast ** Buster Bunny - Charlie Adler ** Babs Bunny - Tress MacNeille ** Plucky Ducky - Joe Alaskey ** Hamton Pig - Don Messick ** Wade Pig - Jonathan Winters ** Winnie Pig - Edie McClurg ** Uncle Stinky - Frank Welker ** Elmysa - Cree Summer ** Shirley the Loon - Gail Matthius ** Fowlmouth - Rob Paulsen ** Dizzy Devil - Maurice La Marche ** Fifi - Kath Souci ** Sweetie - Candi Milo ** Big Daddy Boo - Sorrel Booke ** Big Boo - Tress MacNeille ** Sissy Boo - Gail Matthius ** Little Boo - Kath Soucie ** Byron Basset - Frank Welker ** Johnny Pew - Rob Paulsen ** Mary Melody - Cree Summer ** Furrball - Frank Welker ** Banjo the Woodpile Possum - Rob Paulsen ** Tupelo Toad - Joe Alaskey ** Sneezer - Kath Souci ** Little Beeper - Frank Welekr ** Ms. Hitchery - Rob Paulsen ** Val Hall as Himself ** Angry Skunk - Dee Bradley Baker ** Road Runner (Archive Sound) - Paul Julian * Superman Created by: Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster * Copyrighted and Trademark: DC Comics, Inc. Our Only Regret: Joe Piscopo * "Waiting for the Clock"/"Tiny Toon Adventures Vacation Main Title Theme" ** Music: Bruce Broughton ** Lyrics: Tom Ruegger & Wayne Kaatz * "Beneath the Ocean" and "Happy World Land Anthem" ** Music: Bruce Broughton ** Lyrics: Paul Dini * "Tiny Toon Adventures End Title Theme" ** Music: Bruce Broughton ** Lyrics: Sherri Stoner * Music Recorded at: Warner Bros. Studios, Evergreen Studios, Castle Oaks Productions * Re-Recorded at: Soundcastle/Postmodern * Sound Services by: Monterey Post Production * Woman Who Clean Studios: Queegee Bananahoe * Voices Recorded at: Soundcastle/Postmodern * A.D.R. at: Soundcastle/Postmodern * Post Production Completed at: Soundcaste/Postmodern * Videotape Facility: The Post Group * Film Laboratory: CFI * The characters in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to person lviign, dead, or undead, for that matter, is purely coincidental. Suggested Rental Price: $19.95 Without Rebate With Rebate: About a Buck and a Quarter * Color by: Technicolor * Dolby Stereo® * © 1991 Warner Bros. Inc. · All Rights Reserved. * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * "Tiny Toon Adventures", The Tiny Toon Adventures characters, names, and all realted indigia are trademarks of Warner Bros, Inc. Closing Logos * Amblin Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation · A Time Warner Company Category:1992 Category:Warner Home Video Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:VHS Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation